Planetside 2: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
by Caius Iulius Caesar
Summary: A Miraculous and Planetside 2 Crossover. Rated M because of the amount of war/death, with moderate - large amounts of swearing. I've taken some liberties with Planetside 2 so it doesn't get too boring, but it will still have the same old Planetside feel. Written from the POV of Marionette, assume everything that Adrien and Marionette say is in French but translated for the reader.
1. Introduction

Miraculous X Planetside 2 Crossover  
 _Its me again, I'm editing this after I wrote Chapter I because of some recommendations of friends. All that is changing is the ending words._  
Marinette was staring absently in space while Ms. Mendeleiev was explaining a concept that she had taught before, but some people had apparently not gotten it fully. Marinette was throwing a few ideas back and forth in her head in an attempt to figure out a way to start dating Adrien, who she was so enthralled with that she did not notice Ms. Mendeleiev walking towards her.  
"Marinette!" Ms. Mendeleiev with an angry tone.

Marinette looking visibly startled, jumped up and slammed her leg into the bottom of the table. The entire class gasped and a few girls in the back started to shout. Marinette not realizing what had happened until a few moments later, looked to her partner, who was bleeding from his hand with glass sticking out of the wounds.  
"H-h-how..." Marinette stammered  
She had not realized this until afterwards, but apparently her partner was filling up a beaker of water, and was too concentrated in trying to measure out the correct amount of water, and when Marinette had accidentally slammed her leg into the table he jerked to the right and squeezed the beaker too hard and it shattered in his hands.  
Ms. Mendeleiev was in shock, she was starring at the boy's hand while the rest of the class starred on. Finally, after a number of seconds, the boy pipped up and said, "C-c-can I go to th-th-the nurse..?" Ms. Mendeleiev looked up and urged him out the door, "Go! Don't ask such dumb questions!" As Ms. Mendeleiev turned around and closed the door, she paused for a moment after she shut it. As she did this, she finally spoke to Marinette  
"Marinette. Come with me." Ms. Mendeleiev said  
Marinette obeyed, and followed her.  
" _This can't be happening, it was a complete accident, they'll understand hopefully..."_ Marinette thought.  
As she was walking down the hallway, she heard around a corner a student who's voice she had never heard before talking to what she presumed as another teacher, she could only slightly hear their conversation.  
"Yeah I'm new here, I came from England" the newcomer said in semi-fluent French  
"Your French is... impressive enough, but is it on an academic level?" the teacher replied  
"It should be, if not I can ask the teachers after class"  
Marinette was urged along before she could hear anymore. Finally, they had arrived to Mr. Damocles's office. Marinette was told to sit down and wait for Ms. Mendeleiev to call her inside. While she waited, she heard a cry and a shout and from the direction she just came from. A student running wildly down the hall from what appeared to be chased by a man in a ridiculous outfit, Marinette sighed. She knew what this was, an akumatized victim. The student that was running from it saw Marinette and shouted for help in English, Marinette looked around for a place to hide in order to transform into Ladybug. After a few moments, she found nowhere to hide, she breathed in deeply and knew she would regret this later, but in full view of the student she transformed in Ladybug.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette shouted as she has many times before

The student, seeing her transform, stopped dead in his tracks and looked in amazement of her transforming into Ladybug. After Marinette had transformed into Ladybug, she took out her yo-yo and threw it around the enemy up ahead. She charged forward, pushing the student to the wall, knocking him down, and wrapped it around the victim as she scrambled to find its akumatized object. As she was doing this, another akumatized person ran around the corner and knocked her to the floor, unraveling the yo-yo. Knocked to the floor, and almost being knocked out from hitting her head on the floor, she saw the student take a wooden broom from its resting place on the wall.  
"GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS, AND I WILL SPARE YOU." the akumatized person shouted "FOR I AM THE CHEMIST!"  
"The Chemist? Your mother must've hated you if she named you that!" Marinette shouted back.

"You will see Ladybug, we have plans for the three of you."  
As he was saying this, the student had gotten the handle separated and began to charge The Chemist with it, shouting "For Queen and Country!"  
 _"This must've been the kid talking with the teacher"_ Ladybug thought

As the student tried to drive his makeshift staff into The Chemist, The Chemist simply brushed it to the side each time he tried to stab him with it.  
"Pathetic, where you are going, that's going to get you killed."  
After several seconds of this, he simply kicked the student onto the floor. After Ladybug was able to see clearly again, she got back up for another round. She reached for her yo-yo, only to find it missing. It was at the feet of The Chemist. Looking around to try to find anything that may help her, The Chemist pulled out a grenade like thing and pulled on a gas-mask, with his partner putting on a gas mask as well. He quickly pulled the ring and tossed it at Ladybug, and it exploded at her feet releasing a gas.  
Hours later, she awoke in the school's basement partially blinded and confused.  
"Ladybug! I'm so glad your awake" A familiar voice called out.  
"Cat Noir?... Is that you?" Marinette said  
"Yeah it's me, you wouldn't happen to know why we are here would you?"  
"I was about to ask the same question."  
"Hello" A voice from Marinette's right said  
"Hello? Who's that?" Marinette said  
"Him? Oh that's Alex from Great Britain, he speaks French but not super well"

"So, whats the plan to get out of here?" Alex said  
As he said that, The Chemist as Marinette recognized suddenly came into light.  
"Ah, everyone knows each other, I like that. No need for a lengthy introduction or anything, just straight to the chase."  
"Well we don't kn-" Marinette said  
"Silence, I don't really care what you have to say. Now to my point, my boss really wants your Miraculouses, but I have some other plans. Since all of you resisted me, you will have to pay the price. If you are truly superheros like you advertise, you'll help anyone out. So my offer, bring peace to a world that has had war on it for 300 years, and I'll let you live and you might be able to keep your Miraculouses, if not. You will die and I won't care honestly." The Chemist said  
"Uh... yeah sure why not" Adrien said  
"No! Are you crazy! Think about this Cat Noir, a war, you've watched the movies. It's awful!" Marinette said  
"I like Cat Noir's answer, so lets go with that. Bye" The Chemist said  
The Chemist sat down, and chanted something under his breath and grabbed a spear from his back, and ordered his partner to put the box of dirt in front of him. After it was placed down, The Chemist backed up and threw it spear point first into the dirt.  
"What are you, a Roman?" Alex joked  
And with the spear having been thrown, he looks up and shouts "Bellum dēcernere ā vōbīs!"  
As Marinette started to feel a sudden sensation of being ripped apart, but with no pain, she gets flashed with an amazing amount of light. Being bombarded from every angle with blinding light, and with a rising temperature, she screams and shouts in pain, her mind is so distant that she can no longer think. As she feels as if she is about to die, everything calms down slowly, and she hits a surface with a massive thud. Looking up slowly, she sees Cat Noir and Alex, and then she passes out on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 1

Miraculous X Planetside 2 Crossover

Language Guide:  
(F) = in French  
(E) = in English  
(UN) = in an unknown language

 _If you read this before I rewrote this, I am sorry for what you had to read, since some parts were just awful. Please go back to the beginning of the Introduction and read the note, since I changed some of it. Original had everyone revealed in the absolute beginning, which completely messed up the story I tried to write._

Ladybug was rather dazed when she came to, she was definitely out of the basement for sure. She looked around to take in the scene. She was on a bench, looking to her right, she saw Cat Noir, to her left, Alex. It was a rather bland room in every respect, with bright lighting. The walls were gray and had black burn marks only on her right side, there was a door a few meters from her. She got up and moved around, she wasn't restrained in any way, she went over to Cat Noir and tapped him on the shoulder to try to wake him up, and then she went over to Alex and did the same. As they woke up, Alex jumped up first and reacted rather poorly to the situation, swinging with his fists in every direction. A few moments later and Alex regained his senses.

Cat Noir spoke first "So... anyone know what in the hell just happened?" he asked.

"It seems we were taken by The Chemist..." Ladybug said, as she played with her yo-yo a bit.

"Well that's pretty obvious... So whats your names?" Alex said.

Cat Noir finally looked up after putting his hands in his face.

"I'm Cat Noir" he points to Ladybug "And this is Ladybug"

Ladybug gave a little wave to Alex.

"Seems rather silly..." Alex said.

"What does?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh" Alex suddenly realized he was thinking out loud "I meant your costumes, but I don't mean any disrespect"

As they spoke, someone came through the door, while talking to someone outside.

"I know, I know! The prisoners won't escape, I'll make sure of that" the person said. (E) 

Alex started to look distressed and he said "Guys! They are keeping us as prisoners!". (F)

"Not for long!" As Ladybug took her yo-yo and hit his rifle with it, wrapping him in it (F)

"Cat Noir! Get the other guy!" Ladybug shouted. (F)  
Cat Noir took out his staff weapon, and jumped out into the hallway, and smacked the man about 3 meters back. Before the other man could figure out what was happening, Alex jumped up and started to strangle him with Ladybugs yo-yo strings

"No, Alex stop! You'll kill him!" Ladybug shouted back.

Alex stopped himself from getting carried away, it seemed he was really energized and wanted to fight villains.

"You'd honestly make an amazing superhero Alex" Ladybug said while reeling in the person.

"You don't know me yet, I'm sure I'll change your mind later" Alex shot back.

" _Maybe Alex will be good to have later on, but he did watch me transform and he has quite the temper... I hope he did not see me truly."_

Ladybug spun the person into the room, while Cat Noir dragged in the one he took down, and closed the door, trapping them inside.

"So, what now?" Cat Noir asked.

"We find out what's going on here" Ladybug answered.

They all started down a very long bendy hallway, not much in a hurry.

"So Alex, where are you from?" Cat Noir asked.

"I'm from England, a magical place that I would so love to go back to, but sadly I can not. I grew up in London, near the Thames River, our family was rather rich and decided to send me off to a school in a foreign country to gain cultural appreciation... why they would send me to France, I will never know. They know I despise the French, they got lucky in the bloody Hundred Years War, but we brought them to rear during the Seven Year-" Alex said before getting cut off

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Save some stuff about yourself for later" Cat Noir said.

"Hundred Years War? Like the one in 13-" Ladybug said before getting cut off by Alex 

"1337 to 1453, the rightful King, Edward the Third, King of England, Fra-" Alex stopped himself.

"Sorry... I really need to tone myself down sometimes" Alex said.

" _This man cares a bit too much about history, this stuff doesn't matter anymore_ "

Ladybug spoke up after a few minutes of Alex's outburst, "This hallway is so long..."

"A bit ad-normal for a hallway to be this long, don't you think?" Cat Noir said.

"Do you think this is just a hallway on a weird circular path? I swear I've seen that door like 20 times now" Alex said.  
"It must be..." Ladybug said.

Suddenly, a large gunshot echoed through the halls, causing Alex to jump the floor and Ladybug and Cat Noir to spin around.

"What was that?!" Ladybug shouted.

More gunshots ensued, what sounded like thousands of bullets being fired, and massive booms she couldn't identify.

"That must be cannon-fire" Alex said finally, still on the floor.

"Cannons? Who would have those nowadays?" Cat Noir said.

"Maybe reenactors?" Ladybug said.

"No no, there couldn't be any, if there were I'd be all on top of that" Alex said.

A few moments later, they shouts and war cries. With five men in purple uniforms running down the hall with firearms.

"Look out!" Cat Noir shouted. (F)

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the soldiers, knocking down three of them. While Cat Noir sprung into action and hit one with his staff.

"Die!" the remaining soldier shouted and swung around to Ladybug. (E)

Much to his surprise, Alex jumped on him and wrenched his firearm from his hand, hitting him with the butt of it.

"How'd you get up so fast Alex?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm quick as a cat" Alex said, forgetting that Cat Noir existed.

Cat Noir sighed, while Ladybug looked behind them and saw 20 men in red uniforms crowding in the hallway.

"Uh guys... we got a very large problem" Ladybug said

Both of them turned around, seeing them as well, but before they could get a word out, they heard 3 gunshots and the 20 men running forward.

Ladybug tried to lift her arm up, but couldn't. She felt her knees go weak and fell to the ground with a massive thud. Her face falling to the right, the last thing she saw was Cat Noir, who was bleeding out of his chest, fall almost exactly like her. Everything faded to black, as she entered what she thought of was death. 

Suddenly, Ladybug felt a jolt of electricity through her body, and little things crawling on top of her outfit. She was awake again, but couldn't see.

"You alright miss?" a male sounding voice above her said. (E)

Ladybug could hear someone say something, but she couldn't understand it, or answer back.

"She probably can't speak, so she can't tell you yet " a soft female voice to her right said (E)

"Yeah... I forgot about that, shes probably going to speak a language called..." the male voice said again and paused for a moment, and a rustle of papers ensued "Probably French, from what the others said." (E)

"Wh-wha-?" Ladybug choked out. (F)

"Shes awake! At least three of them made it out of that battle somewhat intact" the female voice said and continued "And without the usual uniforms on, absolutely amazing, Doctor Beckett!" (E)

The man she assumed was Doctor Beckett thanked her for his work, but her vision slowly came back over a period of a minute, and came back fully.

"Whats going on here?" Ladybug asked (F)

"We died and came back" a voice from her right said, belonging to Alex (F)

"You took a while to wake up you know" Cat Noir said, getting up towards her (F)

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug shouted, grabbing Cat Noir and hugging him, "I saw you die... you were bleeding out of your chest... and I saw your eyes go into a haze befor-" (F)

"Stop being sappy, you'll make me feel emotions" Alex said in the most monotone voice he could manage. (F)

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir started to chuckle at Alex's joke. In a real thick heavy accent that Ladybug hadn't heard before.

"I'm feel... nese well..." Alex slurred (UN/F)

"What'd you say?" Cat Noir asked (F)

In a much thicker accent than the one before, he gave a few shouts in a very weird language, one I haven't heard before, and slumped back into his bed with his eyes rolling back into his head.

"What in the hell? He must be having a reaction to the revival process..." Dr. Beckett shouted, pulling out a little device and pointing it at Alex. (E)

"What's he doing?" Ladybug asked Cat Noir. (F)

"He did the same to you, so it shouldn't be bad" Cat Noir said. (F)  
As he finished the sentence, Alex shot right back up on his bed.

"I'm fine, just give me some water and I'll be fine" Alex said (E)

Ladybug and Cat Noir shrugged, not really caring about his sudden uprising.

"Can you translate what they say for us from now on Alex?" the nurse asked (E)

"Sure, if only you promise me your number" Alex replied back (E)

"Uh... sure... its 35183" the nurse said (E)

"Er... that's not a number..." Alex said (E)

As he said that, she walked off.

"Alex, may I talk to you for a moment... alone?" Ladybug said (F)

"Sure?" Alex said (F)

Ladybug took him by the arm and led him outside the room.

"You aren't going to tell him right?" Ladybug asked (F)

"Tell who what?" Alex said (F)

"Don't tell Cat Noir who I am, its supposed to remain a secret" Ladybug said, before realizing something. (F)

"Actually, I didn't see you get knocked out before me... what happened?" Ladybug asked. (F)

Still looking confused, Alex answered, "Well... I tried to cover my mouth and drag you out of harms way, but I couldn't not breath in the gas, but the last thing I saw was children our age run out of classrooms and start to gag as well." (F)

"WHAT!" Ladybug shouted as she started to back up a bit. (F)

" _I failed in my duties, I'm stuck in this..._ " she thought for a moment " _What even is this place? Is this was the Chemist intended or did we get sent somewhere else?_ "

Alex walked back into the room, with Ladybug trying to urge him back into the hall.

"Can we just get somewhere to sleep? I'm exhausted." Alex said (E)

"Yeah sure" Dr. Beckett motioned to the guards, "Bring them to the Warrant Officer." (E)

As they walked down the hallway, all of them heard shouts coming from a room.

"This is it, good luck guys" the guard said (E)  
We walked into the room, and saw a large man and a man standing at attention with what we assumed was a salute.

"Ah, these must be your new Private's Warrant Officer." the large man said (E)

I heard snickering coming from Alex who had walked completely into the room.

"Private! What in the fuck is so goddamn funny?" the large man shouted practically jumping on top of Alex (E)

"Uh..." Alex replied (E)

The large man picked Alex up by the scruff of his neck, forcing him to try to scrunch up like a newborn kitten

"YOU WILL ANSWER ME AS SIR, PRIVATE!" the large man shouted into his ear (E)

"Y-y-yes sir" Alex squeaked out (E)

Putting him back down, cursing him the entire way down, the large man turned towards the apparent Warrant Officer

"You, you will make sure these vile bastards are trained for the next assault, or you yourself will be executed" the large man told the Warrant Officer (E)

"Yes sir..." the Warrant Officer said (E)

The large man came barreling towards us, pushing us out of his way while grabbing the guard and leaving us alone with the Warrant Officer.

"Sorry about that, he is always angry ever since we were pushed back from our last position." the Warrant Officer said, turning to Alex "You okay?" (E)

"Y-yeah... I'm alright" Alex said, pawing at his neck and looking at the Warrant Officer "Can we get our beds and do what we need to do tomorrow?" (E)

"Fine by me, I want my new recruits to be rested up" the Warrant Officer said.

"You know... I'm starting to feel exhausted as well, this was a decent idea." Ladybug said (F)

Alex translated for the Warrant Officer

"So lets assign you to bunks so you can train tomorrow" the Warrant Officer said, while Alex translated (E)

"Sounds good to me" Cat Noir said (F)

The Warrant Officer walked them to a room across the hall, into a room with 10 bunks, all empty. The Warrant Officer told them which bunks they should sleep in. With Cat Noir in the top bunk above Ladybug, and Alex being in the opposite end of the room.

"Night guys, you got a big day tomorrow" the Warrant Officer said, while dimming the lights almost to complete darkness. (E) 

After a few minutes, Ladybug noticed a window to the outside, and pointed it out to everyone.

Her eyes started to droop ever so slowly, until she could no longer keep them open, she fell into a very deep sleep.

 _Post Scriptum: Hey guys! This took a bit longer then I had hoped, very different things were supposed to happen. But I decided against it. I hope you are enjoying the story so far!_

 _Post Scriptum Iterum: I had to rewrite about 90% of this, and replace most of the text because I thought this wasn't going to go in the direction I had hoped. Now I think everything should be much more believable and not half-assed. Thank you for your patience!_


	3. Update to the Crossover

Hello! To anyone that still is waiting for updates on the Planetside 2 Crossover, I am sorry. It's going to take me a while for me to write the next one since a lot more happens in it, and I'm having too much writer block to write faster.

When the next chapter is written, this "chapter" will be taken down.


End file.
